


The Skamfic Reader Survey Results

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Multi, Nonfiction, fanfic reader survey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: I saw a post on Tumblr pointing out that Ao3 is perfect to archive all fandom related stuff - as long as you tag it properly when it's not fiction. So. Here are some of the results from the Skamfic reader survey that I did last summer (2018) We got almost 600 answers in all. This is archived from Tumblr. I might add some more stuff (if I find it, hah).





	1. General questions

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Here are some of the results from the Skamfic reader survey that I did last summer (2018) We got almost 600 answers in all. Amazing [@coolauntskam](https://tmblr.co/mrQ8H9rPjpnL9oZ9m4UU2Tg) helped me with the world map and we’re working on getting more of the results possible to read. Since I asked some open questions that can be a challenge. It’s good to see all the responses from all over the world, though. And we have readers in all ages, too. Also, can you believe that so many of us read fics daily??!!!


	2. What do you love most about fanfiction/ Skamfiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we need to see all the love for Skam and for the fandom work that is out there.   
> Here are all the answers to this question: What do you love most about fanfiction/ Skamfiction?

##  **Answers from The Skamfic Reader Survey (2018)**

* * *

 

  * Evak (7)
  * Everything (3)
  * It keeps the fandom alive! (2)
  * The creativity (2)
  * The fluff (2)
  * Keeping EVAK alive
  * The quality of the works
  * That the catacters are kept alive
  * It made the series go on after it ended.
  * It extends the lifetime of the fandom. Without it you would slowly stop thinking about the series after the last episode has been aired.
  * To see my favorite characters fall in love again and again.
  * EVAK LOVE - beautiful stories, truly well written and exciting stories
  * The different universes, the opportunity to keep reading about my favorite characters
  * Learning about Scandinavian/Norwegian stuff (language & cultural things), reading real masterpieces, the normal but still epic romance
  * The expanding skam-universe
  * That I can continue following the characters that I love. And that there are so many good writers who write in the Skam language - Norwegian
  * At karakterene lever videre.
  * The feeling I get when I really love the story. A good story, with some angst and a happy ending.
  * I don’t know
  * Evak beeing endgame, realistic fics
  * The fabuoluos writers and their stories - the story gets it’s own life, and keeps the story alive
  * Excellent LGBT+ representation.
  * Escapism
  * The story continues with your favorite characters
  * How we can perpetuate a story through fanfiction when canon don't provide to you anymore.
  * The fluff! It helps me cope with difficulties in my life.
  * About fanfic in general, I love that it is a genre that exists for us as fans to get new sides and stories about characters we already know. I also love the way fanfic is always kinda in a dialogue with canon content (to varying degrees) and that it is a given that readers and writers alike already know and love the characters or the universe (or even part of the story). These are the things that make it so different from reading other kinds of fiction to me, and some of my favorite parts.
  * That the universe lives on
  * idk I guess I like to see the interpretations of the characters, exploring the characters in different settings, different timelines or in some cases having them have a story told at all (if the character didn't get proper screen time). Also with Skam back when it was still on skamfics were my coping mechanism both in s3 and s4. When we were worried about Even I read so many different reassuring fics that were all about helping him, when s4 was doing Sana (and Elias) dirty I was reading fics about her and her brother that were fixing some of the mistakes.
  * Interactions betwern the charachters
  * How amazing and creative fan writers are. I've read a number of fics better than published books and it's so inspiring. I also just love stories and being transported to other times and places and lives
  * The characters
  * Everything
  * How character-driven the stories are and the amount of introspection. How it let's you explore the special struggles of the characters we love and admire from many different perspectives.
  * Many fics have a unique style/structure with text messages etc which makes them funnier to read
  * The creativity! Sommany great stories based on known characters.
  * Exploring and connecting
  * I like the idea of community within fandom, the ability to explore things safely (or seemingly so). Skam fandom has not been a great community in those terms, while I have met some incredible friends that will stick with me, I only remain in the fandom because I enjoy the fics. As a whole, the Skam fandom has a lot to learn when it comes to being inclusive and could learn a lot from other fandoms.
  * Everyone's love for Isak!
  * It's fun to see what others do with characters I already know or how they expand them. And it's easy to jump into a story when you already know the characters.
  * the creativity of the writers, escapism
  * Losing myself in alternate universes and seeing known characters in a new light through other writers' eyes.
  * Well written stories. A lot of them are not.
  * the fandom itself. the creativity. the freedom. the FEELZ
  * The diversity in writers/perspectives, there are some incredibly talented writers here!
  * That I get to spend more time with characters I love, and specifically experience Isak and Even falling in love in infinite ways and infinite universes
  * The fact that writers can insert our favourite characters in different settings 
  * Fluff, Even & Isak
  * I generally love reading good stories and i read a lot of books so i love reading good fanfiction too, it's the same as reading a good book.
  * The community feel and feedback, the sharing of ideas and hc’s, creative and original AU’s.
  * Makes me feel all the feels
  * A lot of writers do great characterization
  * well written dynamics between characters
  * its exiciting to read about this characters again and again in different settings and stories. just love a good happy ending.
  * The way how the people make the fictie.
  * How easy i become a part of The skam feeling again
  * Kissing,cuddling,sex
  * New scenarios/stories with my favourite characters
  * The diversity. And the love for writing
  * I love being able to see my favorite characters in endless scenarios. The show may be over but fanfiction keeps it alive
  * the stories about evak, a new world, evak in the future
  * The creativity of writers, expanding/exploring a universe, exploring my favorite characters even further, reading genres or ideas that I rarely like or appreciate in published fiction.
  * relaxation and pleasure
  * Feeling
  * Isak, Even, angst, sex, endgame. Fan fiction keeps them alive <3
  * It's writing
  * -
  * seeing my favourite ship in many different scenarios
  * the fact that there's so much talk about infinite universes in skam and it feels like fanfictions can describe those universes and their infinite possibilities
  * The feelings they give me
  * The diversity! There are so many good canon and AU fics and the authors in this fandom are SERIOUSLY talented
  * To fallow "my boys and girls" when the show has ended
  * I love having so many different kinds of worlds to immerse myself in with the characters I already love.
  * The creativity
  * you know the characters already
  * Discover amazing authors
  * it's fun, readily available, I know what I'm getting into (tags, ratings), it has queer characters, it expands on universes I already love
  * Introspection on mental health
  * the emotions that it brings and how well i can feel it
  * Keeps the ship alive
  * People are such talented writers! And astonishingly creative!
  * Character development and introspection
  * The softness not shown on TV and extended scenes not seen on TV
  * It allows me to reimmerse myself in the the characters I love and imagine them in different settings and universes
  * I love authors’ creativity and feeling re-transported into the show, series, etc.
  * it gives an opportunity for a story to live on outside of the show
  * The authors and the amazing fan art
  * That it keeps the fandom and that little world alive, that I can escape to Oslo or wherever at least for a little while and forget about all the bad things in my life
  * Especially the growing number of brilliant scandinavian writers! Their stories keep giving life to my favourite characters in lots of new universes... I love the care and support between the writers, and from the readers to the writers in the comments and kudos.
  * I love that I still have a way of going through a journey with characters I love even after the show has ended
  * It feels more free than lots of published stories, and it's about my favourite characters! And I just don't want Skam to ever end!
  * The creativeness of writers to write fan fiction. And their ability to produce so many feelings, it is really an experience.
  * Having a new history with characters i already know
  * That it’s a wonderful way to keep the characters alive
  * Some authors translate their fics into norwegian
  * When it is well written
  * The chance to sort of stay in touch with fave characters and too see them in different settings and situations
  * I love that people respect each other, and even though we have different opinions about some characters, we can talk about it without being rude.
  * That I can continue reading about the show even though it’s over. 




	3. Do you have something else you would like to say about Skamfics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we need to see all the love for Skam and for the fandom work that is out there. Here are all the answers to this question: Do you have something else you would like to say about Skamfics? Note that this was the last question in the survey, so the respondents had already said quite a bit about skamfics.

  * Alt er love (2)
  * <3 (2)
  * Never stop writing them!!!
  * Just love Evak Happy ending. Smutt and fluff the most.
  * I love that I got to know a whole new world of reading through Skamfic! I'd never heard of fic before, and it made my life so complete after Skam ended (or in the break between season 3 and 4.) I stoped reading fic after about 6 mounts, but I loved it while it lasted. Thank you all writers ❤
  * I just wish there were even more fics to choose from
  * I love reading them and appreciate all the hard effort you (the wriers) put into it. Keep up the good work!
  * My favorite is realistic canon evak fics
  * I would just like to to thank skamfic writers for producing such excellent content.
  * Some fans are demanding and easily offended when the author does not write their fav charachers like they want. They can just stop reading if they don't like it, no need to leave long comments about disagreeing with the author.
  * I think it’s fantastic to read fics! It’s quite new to me but it’s like the gift that keep on givinh. I’ve made so many friends IRL through ficreading as well :) and I would love to see the results of this poll!
  * i love that so many writers own the multiple universe trope but manage to be original and interesting, no matter how often a certain thing has been done before. i also like that not everyone solely focuses on evak but includes other ships or specifically focuses on friendship over romantic relationships
  * I wish lesser known authors got more attention and love. They're oftentimes underestimated.
  * Elsker evak fics som er realistiske og blir hyppig oppdatert.
  * Even though I don't read everything I appreciate EVERY author in this fandom so much! Thank you for keeping it alive!
  * I only read Evak fanfics
  * The Skam fandom has previously had issues with bullying, public shaming and policing of fics. To my knowledge it’s better now, but it has forced great writers to leave the fandom and it’s such a shame, especially considering the themes of the show. Hopefully a survey like this can bring attention to the diversity of readers and more acceptance and tolerance towards fellow (in many cases female) fans, who love, produce and/or consume skam fanfiction.
  * No such thing as to hot 🔥🔥🔥
  * Keep them coming ❤️
  * They need to be finished sooner or later, and the NEED a happy (and not too unrealistic) ending. NO major character death, thank you!
  * Fic writers: never stop writing about Evak! Your stories keep them alive <3 Thank you for every story each one of you write (just try to get it betaed).
  * Good luck
  * no, but the "tropes you LEAST like" list doesn't have the "triangle/jealousy" option that "tropes you LIKE" has (I really wanted to click that so I noticed ;) )
  * no not really
  * Some are really good, and I am quite picky.
  * Love how much the stories have evolved over the period of the fandom. How versatile the stories are. It's interesting to see how each writer perceives the same characters/ships in different ways. One thing I would like to add about things that might make me cringe are how mental illness and pansexuality isn't properly researched or is used to make a very dramatic plot twist or seen as a character flaw.
  * I very much appreciate all the writers for sharing their gifts!
  * We need more yousana and other crack pairing fics! Like joora, Chrisak, jokael and Chris x Mutta
  * I love fics where I recognize the characters from the show.
  * Skam has one of the best fandoms
  * I would like to thank the people who still write, you make me so happy.
  * I just love the authors, they're doing amazing job and I love them a lot!
  * I would like to thank to all the amazing writers that keep this fandom alive! Thank you for your time and beautiful stories.
  * I just think they’re neat <3
  * I wish there were less exploitative porn; romantisicing rape and (exploitative) bdsm. Not that I'm not guily of reading it myself sometimes, and I'm not for policing it, I just think it's a shame that that what's we want to read, want to write. I think it says so much about our age and the overly liberal view that dominates so much at the expense of progressiveness due to structural analyses. And that Skam-fandom is narrow; if I was to comment this, or write on, say, tumblr (outside my closest followers) I would be called a 'terf' and not unlikely thretered. Where's the radical view, where is the moderness that at least occasionally flows through the show? We shouldn't let i overshadow.
  * I have rarely read a fic I don't like because I stick by the "don't like don't read" thing. If people tag their work correctly, I know what to avoid. I love reading everyone's different writing styles. I have been inspired by many people and works. Some fics are honestly better than published novels. I love skamfics!
  * I love them but if there's dialogue please space it out. My brain literally cannot comprehend 1 huge paragraph.
  * I don't read skamfics anymore, but I used to be an avid reader and writer. The community built for this show is incredible and has so many talented writers - many of which I'm very privileged to be friends with now and I've read so many great stories in this fandom.
  * I just love them
  * I appreciate the time, effort, and courage of every writer willing to offer their work to our fandom. Many stories have touched my heart and stayed with me for days. In this small way, you have made my life more interesting and fun, truly better, than it would have been (much like the SKAM series itself did). Thanks!
  * All the writers are all so talented! Thank you to writers!
  * Nope
  * I miss take me to the stars ahahah
  * I love how the writers in the Skam fandom can create realistic, cute or heart-breaking and amazing stories even from the most simple ideas. Some of my fav stories (including books, too) are Skamfics.
  * They’re awesome especially Nights Sky and Hireath on Wattpad
  * It's an amazing world
  * I love it!
  * I wish there were more fics with other characters than Isak & even, since i’m not so emotionally into them. I rather read about other ships but thats often hard to find.
  * If you could understand german, then try this: SKAM Season 3 "ISAK" (Special Extended) by SianArtworks (Archive of Our Own)
  * I read for fun/entertainment/escapism so the subject matter is important. I avoid heavy reading and pairings (even briefly) that divert from my headcanon, even though the story might be well-written. Tagging is extremely important to me. Unwanted, untagged content is a real dealbreaker.
  * all fic authors are ROCKSTARS and I appreciate every single person who's put their heart and soul into creating content for others to enjoy
  * More, please!!! Also, more appreciation and love to the fic writers!!!
  * despite how picky i am - i really, really love many authors in this fandom as well as finding some new and excellent ones. i've read some amazing fics in this fandom that i still reread to this day <3
  * Thanks for the survey, I'm very excited about the outcome!
  * I'm completely addicted...
  * Skamfics really do get me through the day. I appreciate everyone who puts their time in to contribute, even if it's just comments or kudos. <3
  * all fic writers deserve the world
  * -
  * So so much, but mostly just thank you<3
  * I tried other fandom's fics but no fics are better than skamfics, the writing, the plot, the characterization, and I find other fandom's fics care so much about the relationship and not enough about life where skamfics has taught me so much things
  * #supportsmallwriters I noticed in this fandom how a lot of people only read the "big authors" and then complain about how "the fandom is dying" when a lot of "small authors" are still writing for it - idk if this is relevant for your survey so sorry if that's just me rambling
  * No.
  * Keep it coming and if possible have fanarts include (with the artist consent of course).
  * Love to read Skamfics.💚 Must have my dayly input of it.
  * There's something for everyone.
  * Ily all
  * Everything cuteandtwisted (Wiss) writes, it's a masterpiece.
  * I‘m grateful for all the writers in this fandom and love to read all of your stories ❤️
  * The SKAM fandom has AMAZING writer, words are not enough to express how grateful I am to them
  * They're lovely
  * Huge, huge thanks to the writers for lending their time and talent to the fandom.
  * I want moreeee
  * They are the best fics <3
  * Tbh I’ll read almost anything as long as it’s not rape, aliens, mpreg, or anything by a certain writer......that I won’t name....
  * when is tmtts comig back from the war
  * THANK YOU to all the writters for giving us all these stories
  * I really like them!
  * Pls tell everyone to write more childhood friends, friends to lovers, mutual pining, sexual tension fics because they’re always so well written and I LIVE FOR THEM, also thank you to all the incredible writers we are so lucky to have you and we really appreciate you
  * to all skamfics writer i love you all you deserve everything!!!!
  * I wish people writing Skam fics would update some of their fics more
  * MOR
  * thank you to all the writers that made me enjoy and cant stop reading skamfics lol you guys are the best seriously pls dont stop writing
  * Big thank you to all the writers out there
  * Fanfiction has taken over my life. That’s it
  * I think this fandom has been spoiled with gifted writers. I particularly appreciate the tumblr fandom, where there seems to be a healthy and supportive community that is just as dedicated to providing exposure for the talented lesser known fic writers, as the are to the well known ones. This differs from what i've experienced on twitter, where the majority seem to promote very specific fic writers
  * Take me to the stars is my fav
  * (to fic writers) please please finish your works. give it an ending. it’s a waste and it makes me so sad everytime i see it. (it happens quite frequently though)
  * Takk for alt!!!!
  * Nah, not really
  * Thank you everyone who makes them they’re great ^^
  * uhh its really tragic how most of the wips i read never get finished bc the authors leave the fandom
  * Everyone who writes them: I love you x
  * They're the best :)
  * Hello writers out there. Never stop writing!!! We love you
  * Not really
  * Skam is the fandom with the best fics i’ve ever read, and that’s a lot considering that i was used to be part of others fandoms and read securely 1000+ fanfics
  * I basically love everything from Cutenadtwisted. Waiting for TMTTS to return from war. I used to think fanfiction is a bit childish or something but then I found Skam and Skamfics and well, I'm totally addicted. This is weird but Skamfics kind of helped me out of the complete lack of sexual feelings during depression.
  * I need some good skamfics to read I have barely read any. If you have time @areesha._.a on instagram send me some of your favourite fics, thanks.




End file.
